La Búsqueda
by SpainDragonWriter
Summary: Tras recuperar el Fruto del Edén en San Pedro, usarlo para eliminar los recursos de César y que este fuera arrestado por Michelleto, Ezio sospechaba que la victoria sobre los Borgia no había concluido. Algo le decía que César todavía tramaba algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Y dónde? Ezio decidió usar el Fruto para averiguarlo, pero el artefacto tiene sus métodos para ofrecer sus respuestas.
1. Herramienta de búsqueda

Poco tiempo después de ver a Michelleto llevarse a rastras y como prisionero a César, Ezio no creyó que todo acabara en aquel instante. Estaba sentado en una silla y con los brazos apoyados en una mesa de madera con la compañía de su buen amigo Leonardo Da Vinci. Entre ambos hubo un breve silencio que Ezio utilizaba para pensar en las palabras de César antes de desaparecer. Leonardo sabía qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su amigo, así que rompió el corto silencio en el interior de la guarida de los Asesinos en isla Tiberina.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que dijo César? – Preguntó Leonardo a Ezio.

Ezio asintió.

-Fue la forma en que lo dijo: Ninguna cadena me detendrá –contestó él repitiendo las palabras de César mientras era arrestado-. Creo que todavía está libre, aunque no puedo asegurarlo.

-Si tanto te preocupa, hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Leonardo agarró el Fruto del Edén que estaba sobre la mesa y lo arrastró hasta dejarla al alcance de la mano de Ezio.

-No. Es demasiado poderoso –repuso Ezio-. Debe quedar fuera del alcance del hombre.

-Qué lástima –dijo Leonardo con un ligero tono de tristeza. Apoyó su cabeza en su brazo derecho-, esconder una obra maestra donde no pueda verse.

Por un momento, Ezio sintió la tentación de usar el Fruto para descubrir el paradero de César. Se quedó en la duda.

-Pero… ¿Y si lo que decía es cierto? –hubo un breve silencio entre los presentes. Al final, fue Ezio quien dio un paso al frente-. No puedo arriesgarme.

Y tocó el Fruto.

El artefacto de los que vinieron antes se encargó de llevarse a Ezio fuera de la escena en la que mantenía conversación con Leonardo con la intención de contestar sus dudas. Lo que Ezio desconocía era que el Fruto no soltaría las respuestas así como así. Antes tendría que ser merecedor de saberlas.


	2. Reubicación

Ezio cayó de espaldas sobre una superficie de piedra. Se sintió aturdido no solo por el golpe, sino por haber recibido algo más que una simple caída. Intentó recuperarse del impacto tumbado en el suelo, pero unos gritos mezclados entre la furia, el miedo y el dolor lo obligaron a levantarse lo más rápido que pudo. Como no estaba del todo recuperado, se mareó ligeramente antes de saber qué estaba pasando.

Desde lo alto de una casa, Ezio observó una batalla que se estaba librando en el suelo. ¿Qué es esto?, se dijo. Estudió su entorno desde su punto estratégico, buscando el menor hueco por el que escapar del caos. Tengo que salir de aquí y averiguar en qué lío me acabo de meter. La única salida que vio posible era una zona de la muralla destruida. Se levantó y se dispuso a saltar. Justo en ese instante escuchó el grito de alguien a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre armado con un puñal en mano que tenía la intención de matarlo. Ezio actuó con mayor rapidez y en un instante el hombre tenía la hoja oculta clavada en su cuello. Una vez muerto se oyó un silbido a su lado. Ezio se alegró de que aquella flecha no le hubiera alcanzado, pero su felicidad se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció, pues una lluvia de flechas se dirigía hacia su posición. Ezio no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó edificio abajo, confiando en caer bien.

Por seguridad, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, rodó para amortiguar mejor el daño sufrido por la caída. Cuando tuvo el mundo de nuevo estático se les presentaron un grupo de guerreros que apuntaron con sus espadas a Ezio. El Asesino se vio atrapado entre la espada y la pared. No entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo, pero estos guardias deben ser enemigos. Ezio, con su vista de águila, vio a los guerreros envueltos en una especie de aura roja que los resaltaba de todos los presentes. Qué remedio; habrá que luchar. Desenfundó su espada, listo para contraatacar.

Uno de los guardias fue el primero en dar un paso al frente y mover su espada en dirección al costado de Ezio. Este reaccionó, detuvo el movimiento de la hoja del enemigo con la suya y le pasó la hoja oculta izquierda por el cuello. El guardia se tornó a sus compañeros con una mano en el cuello, expulsando sangre. Ezio le quitó el sufrimiento y le atravesó la espalda con la espada. Otro guardia atacó, furioso por la muerte de su amigo, al Asesino. Ezio volvió a bloquear el golpe con la espada desequilibró a su rival. Aprovechó ese segundo de ventaja para asestarle un letal impacto en el estómago. Como vio que solo quedaron dos guardias que no podían ver como moría uno de los suyos –el resto se había retirado al descubrir que su hora podría haber llegado-, Ezio los asesinó en cadena: clavó su espada en el hombro de uno de los guardias y de mientras accionó el cañón oculto para matar al otro. Una vez tuvo de vuelta el camino libre, se puso en marcha.

Por el camino empujó a varios guardias, ya fueran aquellos que no les importaba perseguir a un hombre encapuchado como aquellos que lo querían matar. La muralla destruida fue lo mejor para escalarla y saltar al otro lado. Atravesó el agujero que había en ella y se tiró fuera del peligro. No obstante, no se había zafado por completo de aquella batalla, pues había hombres que entraba por la puerta principal y todavía había riesgos de ser apuñalado por la espalda por una daga, perforado por una espada o una lanza o ser acertado por alguna que otra flecha. Por suerte nadie le había localizado todavía.

-Ahora solo he de huir sin ser visto y…

Un misterioso rugido sobresaltó a Ezio. El Asesino miró en todas partes, nervioso de ser atacado por aquella criatura. Ha sonado muy cerca y debe ser gigantesco, pensó. Un temblor lo hizo mirar al cielo. Allí contempló a un enorme animal cuadrúpedo. Volaba con dos grandes alas y no para de rugir. Ezio observó que su piel era azul, como los propios zafiros. Sea lo que sea eso, no me voy a quedar a averiguarlo. Ezio se dispuso a correr ahora que tenía la oportunidad, pero el ser alado se giró y regresó al epicentro de la batalla descendiendo a gran velocidad como un águila. Se acercó tanto al suelo que Ezio creyó que lo iba a cazar. Se lanzó al suelo sabiendo que no podía combatir contra un monstruo de tal tamaño. El animal volvió a rugir, ya enzarzado de nuevo en el campo de batalla. Igualmente, Ezio se quedó tumbado sobre la hierba unos segundos más, no fuera que solo estuviera esperando a que lo mirase antes de matarlo. Cuando observó que no pasaba nada, se dio la vuelta, pero, para su sorpresa, algunos de los hombres que intentaban acceder al fragor de la lucha se detuvieron delante de él, apuntándole el cuello con lanzas y espadas.

-De esta sí que no salgo… -se dijo poniendo las manos donde sus agresores pudieran verlas-. Vale, chicos, me rindo…


End file.
